Shot Gun
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based off of the couple Elle and Peter from Heroes.
1. Shot Gun

_"Hey little sister what have you done_

'_What did I do? What did I do?' _

He came smiling like an eel ready to shock me, grinning like a wild beast flashy and white ready to rip me up, _rip me up_.

Face off between lovers missing the taste of lips and cheap wine that stings on the way down.

One that once was good, crooked smile and all, the other one a bad girl murder on her tongue now a good _little girl _with superman on her side.

"What did I do? _What did I do_?"

He was there, smile on his lips and blood on his face.

With one little breath he laughed, laughed at the humor in this, he was the bad guy, he was the villain and now he was _nothing_.

_Hey little sister who's the only one_

The only one that seemed to care, that put out a hand when I took one little step at a time over the line between good and evil trying not to break into a million pieces.

His fingers soft, and hands cooling the evil right out of me till all I was, was _sunshin_e and _puppy dogs_ and no longer _blood_ and _villains_.

Blowing kisses across the line, one _blood red_ and one _sunshine yellow_ with a little bit of sky blue for all the tears that came and went.

Step by step, side by side he went, holding on to something tainted and bad till it was pure and smiling.

_Hey little sister who's your superman_

The beginning of the smiling was prefect; he was my superman without the tights.

His arms came around me and we flew away when the earth started to crack open again letting out all the evil with smirking faces, we just flew away waving goodbye.

_Hey little sister who's the one you want_

He's the knight in shining armor, a tiny crooked smile on his lips as he swoops me up, up and away from everyone and everything.

_Peter-boy_, the tragic hero with one hand in the sky and the other holding on to mine, keeping the monsters at bay and leaving me with a smile that's true.

_Hey little sister shot gun."_

Smiles turn to screams, love to hate and everything is terror living deep in our souls.

I wanted to save him, swoop him up, up and away but all I do is stand, stand and face him.

It hurts; he cuts deep into my heart and skin, letting my blood run, free with a smile.

He's not him anymore, eyes that burn into me with an evil smirk to bring me down, leaving me with a rage empty and hollow.

No little crooked smile, no eyes that always say _'I love you; I love you now and forever_.'

Now, he is not him and I am not me, standing outside my body sucking in the sorrow and making it rage with a gun ready to take aim.

He's gone with a smile by one little bullet that buries deep in his skull with a thud, the only words I can say come out in sobs _'I loved you, I loved you but now I hate you.'_


	2. She Makes Stories Come Alive

"Tell me a story."

The tears filled up her eyes, the loneliness seeping from her skin, so much emotion for such a small person.

I pitied her, and inside I forgave her or maybe I just pushed away my anger.

My lips faded away into a thin line as I watched her with sad eyes and shaking lips.

She caught me off guard, made my air stop and my heart tingle.

"Why _should I_?"

My words came out more sharp and bitter then I meant, making her tears come quicker.

"You shouldn't, but will you? Like should I say I'm sorry and hope you believe me?"

She's just full of surprises, and today she chooses to be the hero, the savior when she could have changed so many years ago.

There was something, something that was always there hidden under her icy blue eyes and pink lips, something there that seemed to beat the seeds of evil that had begun to plant.

Maybe it was me, maybe _not_?

"Maybe, if you can forgive me for not trusting you. Why the sudden change, _El_?"

A sad little smile filled her cheeks, I thought the moment she smiled I would see the old El peeking out at me, but no she was something new, something that made me smile with wonder.

"You sound surprised, trust me so am I. I don't know why the first time I saved someone I felt this good feeling growing until I almost burst out laughing with glee. You know the feeling, don't you?"

A smile with so much happiness and trust I thought I was going to wake up from this dream and see her wicked grin hovering over me once again.

"Yes, it makes the whole dying thing worth it. I'm glad you changed."

My lips weren't tight in a frown like they've been the past few days, seeing blood and bullets every day and every where.

Seeing him, slipping away in my arms until his eyes were lifeless and his body cold.

I pushed the image from my head just like everyday and forced my eyes on her swishing blond hair.

My fingers had lit up as soon as I saw her face, finding her budding up to Mohinder was something I thought I'd never see.

She was dressed in pink and light blue, a flowing cape tied around her neck and a mask she made with her very own two hands, and for a moment she was a superhero flying in the sky.

All I could do was put my hands in my lap and let out a nervous laugh.

I pulled her closer, tears gone and smile strong, making sure this wasn't a dream.

"Tell me the story behind that costume and I'll tell you all about my adventures. Deal?"

"Deal."

I shook one of her pink gloved hands, making more then a deal, making a friendship and forgiving her with a smile.

Her words animated with life filled me up pushing out the memories that made my head and heart ache.

"It all started with a _villain_…"


	3. Truth Kills

As we kiss, lips smiling round and warm, her voice comes telling the honey sweet truth all covered in flies. _'This is a lie all covered in pie, a lie between enemies that should be shooting not kissing, superman. You're the hero and I'm the villain with not one truth in her bones, this is a lie hiding in a truth.'_

She pulls me out of my skin, my mind is somewhere floating above me and all I see is her smile roping me in and nothing else, no blood, no powers and no evil haunts my mind.

It's are little escape, slipping into a numbness that I want to last forever but every time she steps away the raging pain comes surfacing back, smiling a razor sharp smile and waving a friendly hello.

There's no need for a smile big and fake to come on our lips for the world to see and say _'he's fine, he's fine'_

But the truth is that we're not fine and neither is the world that seems to be close to fire and brimstone every hour of every day and there's only us to fly up and save it.

The truth follows, like stray dogs with teeth bared, is that we're broken, tear stains tattooed under our eyes as we rush to save the day and lose everything along the way.

Now all we have, building up inside is the revenge that fuels us so our hearts don't just fail us right now and drop out of the sky as we fly away.

The _want_, the _urge_ to step away from the smiles and superhero image fills me every single day until all I want their blood fresh in my hands, to see them cry as much as they made me and send them to the other end of the world.

I want revenge, I want blood but most of all I want truth before I slip away.

"Your quiet, more happen?"

"No, but a lot is coming and fast."


	4. White

It was white and pure, spreading from her fingers like fire.

It hurt like a hundred needles, over and over again, but I withstood it, for her.

Such a small person and such a lot of anger held within her, she was bursting with it.

I'm there, always at her side, holding her sparking hands until mine melt away.

She pushes away, kills me over and over again, trying to make me leave just like everyone, but I just stand there.

She cries rambles on about _Sylar_, trying to get her brain.

_Daddy_ turning her into what she is.

_Mohinder_ being too cute, _Adam_ being too cold, and me being too good, too good for her.

I hold her, wiping away the tears, the white burning hot fading away and she's staying with me, in my arms forever.

"You're too good for me, my little _El_."


End file.
